


SO:LO

by TarthurK1997



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997
Summary: 因为未来很长，一生很久，还没等到两个人都变成老头子的那一天，所以我们可以一直这么走下去。未来如何发展我们并不关心，过去有过什么那都是过去的事情，现在我只在乎你。





	SO:LO

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，发布于2018/3/29

拓真と明 

. 

拓真从猫眼里看见一个少年的身影，柔顺的微长的头发垂下来，遮住了一半的眼帘。明的脸上没有太多的表情，倒不如说是过分镇定，带着少有人能看懂的被掩藏起来的情绪；世人都说明是从里到外的坦荡率直，但拓真知道他只是藏得太好太好，好到连自己也信以为真的地步。 

你怎么来了？拓真问他。 

想见拓真。就来了。 

明朝他扬了下嘴角，飞快地，一晃而逝地，淡得看不清，然后侧身从他旁边进了屋里。拓真为那一笑愣了愣，后知后觉地意识到上一次明这样对自己笑已经是好几年前的事，是那种发自内心的毫无瑕疵的笑，短暂却真实。他看见明熟门熟路地往他房里走，步伐出人意料地轻快，好像这是他自己家似的，顿时觉得有些好笑，然而内心中更多的却是不安。 

他不知道明为什么来找他，好几年没联系过没说过一句话，就这么突兀地出现在眼前，是幻觉么？是来摊牌的么？是最近无聊了来拿他寻消遣的么？不管怎样都好。拓真想，反正他也很久没有看到明了。 

房间里“咚”的一声，拓真走过去时就看见明整个人倒在他床上，形象全无。他拍了拍他的背，无可奈何地把变得软趴趴的明翻过来，而对方则回他一个清澈到无辜的眼神。还是那么任性呀，明。拓真本来想这么说，最后却没有开口。如果要说，他是以什么立场去说？他不知道现下他们的关系是否还能让他做出如此感叹。他在明的旁边坐下来，顺着他的视线看向窗外，有白雾似的光落进来——今天是上弦月。 

他和明什么都没有说，却好像彼此都心知肚明。 

拓真有时会突然产生些奇怪的念头，比如说在某一瞬间他会觉得自己和明是还有默契的，不必言语就能看到他最真实的想法，比世界上所有人都更了解他；但下一秒他就清醒地感到荒谬，认识到他们才是全世界最疏远的人。 

在一个不远不近的距离里，微妙地维持着客气疏离的关系，这才是拓真和明的现实。明不应该在这里。他想。明应该跟骏他们在一起，或者圭吾，去酒吧也好海滩也好，总之能让他玩得尽兴的地方，永远不可能是自己这里。拓真悄悄抬头环视了一圈屋里的装潢，虽然好像也没什么问题，但毕竟也只是普通至极的公寓，并没有什么特别之处。 

明。 

嗯？ 

你来找我，是出了什么事吗？ 

没有啊。 

拓真回头，看见那双眼睛在月色里闪着微光，很柔和的边角，和自己全然不同。不是说因为想见你就来了嘛。明说。 

那么无辜那么可疑，谁会信你啊。 

明却低声笑起来，闭上眼睛说原来我给拓真添麻烦了啊，说着就飞快地爬了起来走到门边，鞋在两秒钟之内穿好，连讲句话的机会都没留给他。拓真，我回去了哦。少年在门口留下一句话，轻得像是遐想，分不清是不是拓真的幻觉。 

他张了张口却没发出声音，伸出手去只触到窗面冰冷的玻璃；少年的影子一晃而逝，眨眼间就悄无声息，仿佛方才经历过的一切都不曾存在过，这世上并没有一个人叫做拓真，也没有人叫做明。 

. 

明很喜欢海。拓真听说过，还有一切有自然气息的地方。 

一开始他以为这只是为了应付采访的说辞，后来又觉得明肯定不屑于拿这种事说假。他看着明躺倒在沙滩上，忽然觉得这个场景比想象还要真实：这就是明啊。不会为了这种事情说谎。喜欢就是喜欢，直接得很。 

但是明和他说，拓真，你这样就很好。 

拓真觉得奇怪，好什么呢，难道明不是最不认可他这种生存方式的么？他和明是截然不同的两种人。明能做到坦然地面对自我，不戴面具地活着，而他做不到；倒不是说拓真是他刻意创造出来的存在，只是他想向世人表达的拓真与最真实的拓真肯定有所出入。他没觉得这样有什么不好，但明一定会说：一直这样会很累的吧。可是他没说。 

明在想什么？他总是克制不住地想起这个问题。其实他并不想知道，也无意深究明的人生，这个念头却老是挥之不去。他发觉明并不像其他人所想的那般容易了解，换言之，那也许也是明所造出的假象——只是拓真实在没法想象。也许还是不够熟稔不够亲密吧，也许是因为自己没有那么努力地去接近他吧，拓真想。也许不仅仅是自己，而是他们俩都在往相反的方向逃避着彼此吧？明明做着亲昵的动作，明明对彼此也有深刻的依赖，却又恐惧着这种关系的延续，更恐惧着这种关系的破碎。总归要分开的，不是吗？明。 

明只是朝他笑，像浸浴在盛夏的阳光中。这种不明不白的笑到底是什么意思，谁知道呢。拓真向他走去，冬夜的风刮得人脸颊生痛，和海浪撞在礁石上的动静混成一片噪声。明就躺在那里，头半仰着，额发被吹得乱七八糟，裹着厚夹克的脸上浮现出一种莫名的兴奋感。他没有看停在他旁边的拓真，就像几年前一样；拓真注视着他。突然，明伸出手扯了扯拓真的裤腿，然后指着漆黑的夜空的某处叫起来，拓真你看，天狼星。 

拓真眯起眼睛朝他指的方向看去，看见一片群星。哪一颗？ 

笨蛋拓真，当然是最亮的那颗了。 

这样啊。 

拓真笑了一下，目光却被夜幕下深不可测的海面所吸引。就是这片海，他们早上还在里头打闹过，搞得两人浑身上下都湿了个遍，冷得要死。他突然想到自己以后可能永远都不会来这里了，明也是，可能他们都会变成一段回忆，茶余饭后可以感慨，却并不值得珍惜。这片海也好，这片星空也好，天狼星也好，又能留下什么呢——或者他真的想留下什么吗？ 

沙滩是个不错的选择，留在上面的一切痕迹都留不久，很快就会被新的风沙掩盖。 

就像拓真和明。 

他侧过头瞥了一眼明，那家伙依然注视着群星，却好像又不是在看那里。冬夜的星空不如夏夜璀璨，却也足够明亮，寒星熠熠生辉，好像明的眼睛。 

如果说有什么可以比作明的话，那应该是天狼星吧，夜空中最闪耀的那一颗，几乎盖过群星的光芒。拓真没有忘记天狼星是一颗双星，也没有忘记天狼星那么明亮的原因之一是因为他离自己很近。但此时此刻他想不出更好的比喻。也许这个比喻本身就没有意义可言。 

. 

我们曾经在那里打过架吧。 

耳边传来熟悉的嗓音，很近，近得快贴在耳廓上，但等他转过身去，明又回到一个普通朋友的安全又礼貌的距离里。 

哦。是这样没错。 

拓真装出若无其事的模样，点了点头又转了回去。眼下正是樱花的季节，却没等到赏樱的人；两人此时多半不会有那样的好心情。只不过总不能天天闷在家里，好歹也要出来呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，于是走着走着两人就走到了这里，这个小小的公园。 

当然，也是两个少年曾经约架的地方。 

说来奇怪，每每拓真想起明，几乎都是在深夜，或是工作时或是失眠中，想起来的情节也几乎都是晚上。他伸了伸有些发麻的腿，感到一丝凉意，是那种会渗进衣领里的那种春夜之寒。口中依稀还能呵出白气的天气，晚上必定也不会太暖和，他有些后悔没有穿厚点再出来。 

明和他同居已经有一小段时间了。不过说是同居，其实也不那么确切，因为最开始只是在对方家过夜，渐渐地渐渐地两人套的日用品就多了起来。是依赖吗。好像又不是。拓真觉得自己对明并不能算是依赖，就算有什么乱七八糟的情感，也比依赖要复杂许多。有些惺惺相惜，有些羡慕，有些怀念，有些互为对手的尊重；如此之繁杂，就算再加上一点依赖，也不是什么大事。至于明对他如何看待他倒是不得而知。他觉得明没有想过那么多，但也许恰恰相反。 

拓真，你很冷吗。 

冷…吗，不，也没有很冷啦。 

喏。 

手肘被顶了顶，一个圆滚滚的易拉罐被塞进手心里，半温半凉的温度居然被他察出一种滚烫的错觉。他这才看向坐在身侧的明，眼里和心脏都有些惊喜，就着远处旧路灯的一点光亮他看见明的眼睛弯起来，是在笑吧，于是他也笑了起来。无声地。 

我们那个时候还真是傻啊。明说。 

是有点吧。拓真点了点头，不知道明看不看得见。莫名其妙地就看不爽对方很久，最后居然真的出来打了一架……算是傻吧。 

不过在那个年纪，好像人人都会这样。 

那我们现在这个年纪的人会做什么呢。 

拓真随口接了一句，但明没有回答。他等了很久很久，最后终于扭头去看明的表情，发现对方似乎在沉思，总而言之就是一脸严肃认真的模样。居然真的在思考这个问题啊，拓真暗暗想到。明啊明，这种问题不回答也是完全可以的哦？ 

当然这句话他没有说。 

前天他和明终于决定在白天出一次门，哪怕要顶着被人围观的风险——因为明的家里没有葱了。超市总归还是得去的。虽然明开车的时候，他隔着玻璃还是感到了他人的视线，跟在车的后面跟了很远，也许是他的幻觉。 

会很累吧。脑海中浮现出明的面孔，无数个深夜的梦中，似乎都有这样的一副面孔对着自己说出这样的台词。累吗，也许吧，当然吧？可是现在这样会累得不行，改变成其他的活法就不会累了吗。要说这样，不如说活着就已经很累了。拓真觉得自己应该没有后悔过。就算他决定了自己要变成“拓真”，也从没后悔过；他想明也一定如此。在这一点上他们俩出奇地一致。也许是因为这样他们才能聚在一起，无论到多少岁脑中都有一根死犟的神经，不肯认输不肯放弃，分明截然不同，本质上却一模一样。 

到了我们这个年纪的人啊，会变成无趣的大人吧。 

明忽然开口道。 

会坐在这样的长椅上看着以前打过架的地方，像老头子一样回忆。差不多这样吧。 

. 

又有很久，久到谁也不记得上一次见面是什么时候的时候，拓真又一次遇到了明。 

彼时两人都已经不能同年而语，见面的时候先是短暂的恍然，然后是面带微笑地互相寒暄。拓真分不清明是真笑还是假笑，也分不清自己是真笑还是假笑，大概兼或有之吧。他感觉他们两人都变了，却也没怎么变，本质上还是那个拓真和明，表现出来的却是一副大人的客套模样。 

当年的两个少年哪去了呢？他想不起来自己以前的样子，但他还记得明的。那时候的明不如现在这么爱笑，但笑起来的时候要更开心一点。当然也许这也是他的错觉。 

好久不见，拓真。 

好久不见，明。 

拓真看得出来明其实很高兴，单纯的，发自内心的高兴。为什么呢，是因为看见了自己吗？不吧。比自己要更能让他开心的人应该多了去了吧。不论是过去还是现在，他和明都并非最好的关系啊？可是明很高兴。毋容置疑。是不是自己也应该高兴一点呢。拓真这样想着，他能感到一点激动——但离高兴还差了那么一点儿。更多的是惊讶，或者茫然。遇见明了，那么下一步呢，他要做什么？明要做什么？交谈几句就回到各自的轨道上吗，好像也不是不行，毕竟两人都忙得很。 

好在明帮他解了围，说着好久不见了一定要一起吃顿饭，这家伙现在比以前会说话太多了。他们去了明经常去的一家小店，店堂样式是很正统的和风，点菜的时候明突然说，拓真，我记得你以前喜欢吃乌贼刺身的。拓真有些惊奇地看着他，说你还记得啊，我现在也喜欢的。于是明就点了乌贼和肉，还有两碗面条。 

拓真边吃边想这家店的乌贼刺身真的很好吃，好吃到他都忘记那天他们聊了什么，好像尽是些没有营养的话题。 

很多年很多年以前的一天晚上，明敲开了拓真家的门，对拓真说我只是因为想见你才来了。这么多年过去，无数的记忆都已经模糊不清，唯有这一夜短短的十几分钟像刻在脑中那般清晰，可却最经常被拓真怀疑只是幻觉或者梦境。那之后的几个月，明又来了几次，时不时地出现在他眼前，有时连续好几天都来，有时隔了几个星期也不见踪影；最让他奇怪的是，每一次明的到来都像那个梦一般，没什么表情，偶尔笑笑，大多数的时候甚至连话都不说，搞得拓真一直觉得自己得了妄想症。但即使如此他也没有拒绝过明。 

从更早以前开始，就连对方想要约他出来打一架都可以。他根本不可能拒绝那样的明——眼神清亮，像一个孩子，一颗年幼的星星。 

他突然就想起来那时候，又看了看现在的明。也许最直观的感触是自己，可是很遗憾，他并没有什么想说的。明变成什么样又有什么所谓呢，况且他一直都那么好，好到让人无话可说。拓真看着明随手夹过来的姜片，几乎笑出声来；那些少年时代的事就让它们过去吧，留给那两个少年细细品味就好了。现在的他们是快要迈入三十代的人了。在这个年纪该做什么，不该做什么，难道不是每个人都很清楚的事吗。 

拓真。 

拓真抬眼时疑惑地挑了下眉，面前的明有着一副奇怪的表情。大概介于过分严肃和若无其事之间的表情，他从没见过。 

怎么啦？ 

我喜欢过你哦。拓真。 

. 

他拥抱了明。 

当然，不是在那时，而是一年之后的舞台上。他没想到他们会那么快再相见。那个拥抱也不是自然而然的，而是他早有预谋设计好的，只是这个决定除了拓真自己暗下决心外，并没有人知道。 

拓真抱得很紧，那一刻他情绪高涨到不像自己，肾上腺素一路飚到峰值，好像把一生的运气都赌在了这个拥抱上，错过这次就错过了最后的命运结点，只剩下再也不见的结局。明被抱住的那一刻有些愣，是真的措手不及吧？甚至有些紧张，不知是不是运动过头的原因，心脏都快要跳出来，他隔着背都听得见。但明至少还是笑着的。 

这样就足够了。 

那顿饭吃得很尽兴，虽然最后拓真筷子掉到桌子上的声音，在一片寂静中并不是那么好听。 

方才还觉得大家都是讲分寸的大人了，怎么还会讲出这样的话呢。如果明说，拓真，我喜欢你，大概都比喜欢过要好吧。这其实是他脑中冒出来的第一个想法。拓真一直都觉得自己当时的反应很傻，这种时候应该云淡风轻地揭过去，说些漂亮的场面话或是开开玩笑给个台阶下，可是他只是保持着呆坐着的姿势顿了很久，讲不出一句话，一点也不像那个能言善辩的拓真。他不说话，明自然也不说话，半块乌贼在酱油碗里没有人动，豚骨拉面的热气还在源源不断地冒出来，时间却停滞在那里。 

也不知道过了多久后他才听见自己的声音，很轻松的口吻。嗯，其实我吃乌贼刺身的方法和别人不一样。 

真的吗？ 

真的！我是先…… 

再也没有谁提起过这段事了。就像多少年前的多少个晚上一样，短暂地出现在拓真的记忆中，给予他片刻的慌乱，随后一切消散，留下白茫茫的世界一片。 

明并没有做错什么，因为明就是明，面对拓真的时候做不到说谎；拓真也没有做错什么，因为拓真还是拓真，面对明的时候，很难说谎。少年的灵魂在两个成年人的躯壳里悄悄燃烧，烧成璀璨银河下的烟火，夏日祭上粘牙的苹果糖。他们之间的感情淡得像细流浅水，不多不少，只有一点点。但是久违地，拓真感到了快乐。这快乐究竟从何而来，他不得而知，也许是因为明眼中来不及掩饰的落寞，或者是因为自己也没有察觉到的突兀地黯淡下去的灯光；因为他知道明说的是真话，他不会骗他。 

他知道为什么明要带他来了：你以前喜欢吃乌贼刺身，你现在还喜欢吗？你以前喜欢我，现在还喜欢吗？我不知道你喜不喜欢我，但是我喜欢过你。 

至于未来，大家都没有想过太多。有规划有目标有理想，但最终不还是得过且过。 

那天他们并没有喝酒，吃到最后却都有些醉意。他送明回新家——离自己现在的住处很近，送到楼下，一路上明都笑得很开心。说出来了，也许是种轻松吧；尤其是对明而言更是如此。有一瞬间拓真想到，如果他们能再早一点说，大概就不会像现在这样了，那两个少年之间的薄冰明明已经触手即融，却没有人愿意迈出第一步。其实又有什么关系呢？再尴尬也好再难堪也好，总比现在要好得多；毕竟少年人脸皮那么薄，总归拉不下面子和对方彻底断交。 

拓真转身看向明，舞台的灯光下，他的眼睛被照得很清晰。此刻他们在全世界范围内离彼此最近，心脏相贴，用尽全身气力。他想着这世上不会再有比现在更浪漫的一刻了吧，合作过对手过，是情人是老友，久别重逢，多少都令人心动，好像时间还很长，好像他一辈子都不会放手。 

明。 

去年的某一天，明的新家的楼下，他这么叫住了他。明，以后也一起努力吧。 

“各自走各自的路，成为像样的大人。” 

会的。我相信拓真。明笑着回答他。 

我也相信明。 

是啊，我们永远都不会说再见。 

因为未来很长，一生很久，还没等到两个人都变成老头子的那一天，所以我们可以一直这么走下去。未来如何发展我们并不关心，过去有过什么那都是过去的事情，现在我只在乎你。 

. 

明接起电话，屏幕上显示的是拓真两字。 

现在是晚上十点十分。 

Fin.


End file.
